Shooting Star
by BLANCintrigue
Summary: Under the starry sky, a shooting star will appear to grant whatever wishes that you desire. Wolfram is waiting for the shooting star so that he can make a wish, but for Yuuri, he had nothing to wish for… ONE SHOOT Yuuram


**Title: Shooting Star**

**Author: BLANCintrigue**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Kyou Kara Maou. If I do, there would be more brotherly love between Wolfram and Conrart and Yuuri will fall for Wolfram since the story begin…**

**Synopsis: Under the starry sky, a shooting star will appear to grant whatever wishes that you desire. Wolfram is waiting for the shooting star so that he can make a wish, but for Yuuri, he had nothing to wish for…**

**a/n: This is my second fanfic. I hope it would 'taste' better that the first one. Sorry for the grammatical error… Please review and don't hesitate to be rough. T_T**

* * *

It is in the middle of the night when Yuuri is abruptly awake. It is not due to nightmare but it is because the warmth beside him is gone. He is just about to cuddle his fiancé into his embrace but find out that the blond is not in bed. In sitting position, Yuuri glances around the royal chamber, still half awake. The chill air from outside send Yuuri to shiver. Where could Wolfram gone in the middle of frozen night like this? Worry something wrong might happen to his fiancé, Yuuri quickly jumps off the bed and dress in his robe. He grabs a blanket in case the weather becomes colder outside. _Just where he might be in this freezing night_, Yuuri thought.

X X X

"What are you doing here?" Yuuri asks when he found his fiancé on the top tower of the castle. And for more surprise he is only in his pink negligee although it is freezing outside.

"Conrad said, there might be a shooting star tonight." The blond prince reply without even looking back to his fiancé.

"Ha?!"

"I think everyone should be on eager waiting too…" The blond pause and he continued, "Waiting for the shooting star."

Still confuse, Yuuri ask back, "But why?"

Without turning to Yuuri, he answers in soft voice, "It's been a custom…" There's a pause. "No. To be more exact, it's just some belief that says no matter what you wish for, you can long your wish to the shooting star and it will deliver your wish to heaven. It said that, whoever wishes that reach to heaven will be granted. So, whenever there was a shooting star, everyone will wait for it to deliver their wish."

"A wish eh?" Yuuri though. Somehow this isn't too awkward to hear. He already heard this from his friends on earth, especially girls. They talk a lot about shooting-star-wish thing last year when there is news about meteor rain that would occur. Even Murata is forcing him to wish for a girlfriend (Wolfram sure will kill him if he knows…). But Yuuri didn't tend to believe in stuff like these much. It's just some crap. No star can approve any wish though…

But... now his beloved fiancé is believed on that cra... err… belief. He had no idea to consider it as crap now. _If Wolf believes in it, then so do I._

"Why, Yuuri? You don't believe in it, ne?" Wolfram asks, turning at Yuuri and staring at him with his alluring green eyes.

That green eyes look so beautiful under the moonlight. It's like two beautiful emeralds that glow in perfection. His porcelain skin glow fairly under the moonlight and his golden hair shine like halo. His pink full lips seem to glowish shine. Yuuri was astonished on how beautiful his fiancé is right now. It's like staring to an angel!

"Yuuri?"

"Ha?!" Yuuri is a bit shock when Wolfram calls out his name. For god forsaken he already had some perverted thought about his fiancé in his head.

"Even though you don't believe in that, you don't have to be shock like that, wimp!" Wolfram said as he turns away from Yuuri.

Shitt! Yuuri just plans to enjoy the view longer.

"No! It's not that I don't believe that. I just think that this is a bit similar to what we belief on earth." He pauses to see the blond reaction and for his concern the blond look interested.

"Is it? So there are also shooting stars on earth?" Wolfram asks, curiously. His eyes reflect his curiousness. There's nothing more pleasure to Yuuri rather than seeing his fiancé interest.

Slowly he took his place at Wolfram side. "Of course we are. And for some reason, everyone there also says that if you wish on the shooting star, your wish will be granted... But you know, earth people learn. At the end it turns out that a shooting star is nothing more than a natural phenomenon. You know, meteoroid, meteorite, meteor and what so ever…" Yuuri explain, but he knows that Wolfram cannot understand it. He himself doesn't understand much of what he up too. He just wants to keep Wolfram's attention to him.

"What are you trying to explain, wimp?" Wolfram asks confusedly.

"It just… hey, don't call me wimp!" Wolfram giggles at Yuuri reaction. He always finds out that the double black looks cute when he is mad. No… it's not that Yuuri is mad. He knows that Yuuri is not really mad at the word 'wimp'; it's just unconscious self defense to be exact…

"Whatever, wimp!" The black haired boy pouts.

Wolfram giggles again. "I'm sorry... Don't get mad, okay?" Yuuri look at his fiancé who smile innocently.

_There's no way I could be mad at you if your smile has already took my anger away…._

"Ne, Yuuri! What had you wished?"

"Ha?!"

"Don't 'ha?!' me! I ask you what had you wished for when you saw the shooting star?"

"Err… usually I miss the chance to see the shooting star, so I didn't have the chance to make a wish." It's a lie. He didn't want his beloved fiancé to find out that he actually didn't believe on something so… immature!

"How pathetic Yuuri… You really are a wimp…"

Yuuri is about to argue against his fiancé but the blond prince isn't looking at him anymore. He had pinned his eyes onto the sky.

Suddently a small sneeze come from Wolfram. It make Yuuri realizes that Wolfram would be cold with just a negligee on him. Then another sneeze heard, followed by third one. Three sneeze in a row. Cute! Yuuri thought.

Gently he wraps the blanket that he brings earlier around his fiancé body.

"It's frozen here. I'm surprise to see you sitting here only in this thin nightgown. You should consider of your health. You know how damn worry I am when you had a fever last week." Yuuri recall back that week when Wolfram had a high fever from being outside for too much to patrol the border. Gisela told him that Wolfram got sick because his nature as a fire wielder doesn't suit with cold weather.

"I know…" Wolfram answers back. He had a really high fever that he couldn't even move from his bed. What he remembers is his mother is freak out that she had cancelled all of her love trip immediately. Not to mention, how worry his adopted daughter and how tense his older brother look by knowing that he fell sick. But, what he remembers the most is at that time Yuuri never leave him even for a second. It seems that the double-black is really worried about him.

He blushes remembered how loving Yuuri is toward him that time. Every time he is about to sleep, Yuuri would hold his hand and caress his hair gently until he asleep. Yuuri even give kiss on his forehead when Yuuri wants to leave him. And the words that Yuuri always whisper to him when he was half-asleep make him blush even more. "_I love you, dear. Please get better…"_

'Ilove you' is one thing, but 'dear'? That was so bold and…surprising for Wolfram. He had to think hard whether it just his sub-conscious due to his fever or just his dream or it is for real. It's too real to be true!

"Everyone is quite worried too." Yuuri add as he realizes how bold his confession is. Yet, everyone is worried. Gwendal seem to gain more wrinkle just from hearing that his precious little brother had a high fever. Even Conrad is showing a calm face, Yuuri know that he somehow tried to hide his worriness toward his baby brother. Günter is also being frantically worried as he calls Gisela immediately just to check on Wolfram. And Greta want to be with Wolfram all the time but being forbid by Gisela that she might also get sick if she being too close with Wolfram.

Without any word Wolfram suddenly move closer to Yuuri and tugs Yuuri in the blanket with him. Yuuri is a bit surprise but before he could say anything Wolfram already said, "You should consider about yourself too Yuuri…"

Yuuri smile. _No more wimp, eh?_

Being so close to Wolfram, he can smell a sweet flowery smell from him. It smells incredibly good plus the blond look extremely beautiful to ignore that Yuuri found himself already wrapping his hand on his fiancé waist. Wolfram is a bit shock but he didn't protest. The true is he actually didn't know how to protest. After all it makes him warmer.

Receiving no protest, Yuuri holds his fiancé closer to him and lets Wolfram leans on his chest. He could see his fiancé is blushing. He smiles with the reaction. Yuuri really hope that this moment could last forever. Being with his fiancé like this, without any disturbance from anyone. Its feel like this world belong to them.

"Ah! Yuuri it's a shooting star!" As he says that, he closes his eyes and clenches his fingers together, praying on his wish.

Yuuri didn't do anything but watch his fiancé in interest. _How cute he is right now. Wait a minutes! Did there ever come a time that his fiancé didn't look cute?_ Yuuri wonder, because that angelic face is far too perfect even from word 'cute'.

After a few minutes Wolfram opens his eyes.

"Ne, Yuuri. What you wish for?" the blond ask impatiently looking up to meet the black orbs.

Yuuri smile on how childish his fiancé act right now. He tightens his embrace and buries his face into the soft and fragrant hair of his fiancé. It was the smell of lavender and jasmine. Yuuri always love this smell.

"What do you wish for?" Yuuri ask back.

"Hey! Did I ask you first? What makes you think I would answer you first?" Wolfram pouts and looks away from Yuuri.

"I miss the chance, or to be more exact, I didn't wish for anything." Yuuri answer as he still smuggle into the soft hair of his fiancé.

"What?" Wolfram turns his body a bit so that he can face Yuuri. "What did you mean you didn't wish for anything? I already wish that you could become a fine maou and someday we will get married and…!" His words stopped. He gasping his breath as he already bursts out the word 'we will get married'. 'MARRIED???' Oh, god! Now Yuuri know his true feeling. He was so embarrass that he thought of running away at instant. If Yuuri didn't hug him firmly, he would already run away.

"Being honest, eh Wolf?" Yuuri ask with a smirk. He tightens his embrace when he feels like his fiancé is struggling in his embrace. _Thinking about running away, ha? I won't let you go, love…_ Yuuri tighten his embrace on Wolfram's waist. Really! Yuuri just notice how petite his fiancé is. Maybe he manages to grow taller and bigger from his fiancé in this two years period.

_Damm it! When did Yuuri become this strong?_

Wolfram really knows how to hide his true feeling. Yuuri know that the petulant demon love him, even though he never admit it. Moreover, it's all Yuuri faults that he always rejects Wolfram before. Now, Wolfram just too afraid to admit how much he loves Yuuri. Afraid to be hurt again.

No answer from Wolfram. Wolfram feels his face is hot and he know that his blush must be obvious. He never says such a word directly to Yuuri. He was too afraid that one day Yuuri would reject him. Again! Even Yuuri already says that he really fall for him, but it still too hard for Wolfram to admit that Yuuri is saying the truth. He could see how determine Yuuri are, but he afraid if Yuuri love him because he pity him or just an obligation as a fiancé.

"I didn't think I should wish for anything when what I always wish for is already there for me." Yuuri said. He put his thumb to his fiancé chin and lift the beautiful face to face him. His black orbs meet the green orbs.

"My lovely, Wolfram. You are what I always wish for. And since you already with me, being my one and only fiancé, I don't think I need anything else. I am the luckiest man in this world for having such a sweet and beautiful fiancé." Before any word come from Wolfram, Yuuri is pressing his lips gently against the pink full lips of his fiancé.

Wolfram eyes widen with the sudden action. But slowly he closes his eyes and try to relish the moment. His body trembles at first but he manages to relax immediately and follow the rhythm of the kiss. He moves his lips occasionally with Yuuri so that it would not be awkward. This is his first kiss! And he never thought it would be Yuuri. When he feels Yuuri lips try to slid into his, he manage to understand and without any hesitation, he welcome the invasion. Their tongues clashed - sloppily, clumsy, naïve but deep enough to know what they had been holding back for so long.

Slowly the blond withdraw the kiss by placing his hand upon Yuuri's chest to push him away. He breathes fast and hard. Yuuri is a bit disappointed, but he already claims what he had held for so long. For Yuuri, that was a very great kiss. Wolfram's lips are so soft and warm. It tastes like honey. Sweet and warm. He never thinks that there could be any girl that can match how good his fiancé lips are.

He could see Wolfram is blushing harder.

"I'm sorry that I keep denying my feeling towards you Wolf. I already fall for you long ago but I'm just too idiot to notice it. I am sure a fool. Maybe you are right. I am after all a wimp. But believe me Wolfram, I really love you. I could never love anyone else but you." Yuuri say sincerely.

The blond prince says nothing.

"I realize how lucky I am to have a loyal fiancé on my side. I just too brought away with my earthen belief. If I could realize it sooner, you don't have to bear such a pain. I'm sorry, my love. I didn't know that my foolishness will drive you this far. If I could turn back the time, I would do it so that I won't hurt you and I can always have you in my embrace like this."

"Why you keep me wait for so long, wimp!" Wolfram says. His voice is tremble as he is about to broke into tears. A tear of joy.

"Shh… Don't cry my love. You know that I can't take your tears? I'm sorry… I promise that from now on, I will always love you. Would you forgive me, pretty?" Yuuri wrap Wolfram's waist around his arms and looks straight into the green orbs of his fiancé, begging for forgiveness.

"Promise me. No more cheating on me! Then I'll forgive you!" The blond prince says as he wraps his hands around Yuuri's neck.

"No I wouldn't. I will always being faithful to you. Moreover, I don't think I could find someone that I can love more than you." Yuuri said with a kiss on Wolfram's forehead. Then down to the red-hued cheek of his fiancé.

"Make sure that this is not just a sweet word, wimp! I will trust you this time. But if you try to cheat on me again, fiancé or not, I'll burn you to death! You got me?" Yuuri didn't say anything but smile. Even though it's a sound strict, he knows that Wolfram didn't mean it. Moreover, there's no way he would cheat on his fiancé when he is completely fall for him this deep.

"I promise you Wolfram von Bielefeld, I, Yuuri Shibuya, the 27th Maou will be faithful to you."

"I love you too, Yuuri." A shy confession escape from the blond prince lips that make Yuuri smile in joy.

And again, the petals lips are caught in another full blown kiss. Under the starry sky, Yuuri promise to himself that he would never let his precious fiancé go anymore…

~END~

**A/n: For anyone who already read my first fanfic 'NEED', I thought the idea is almost the same as 'NEED'. Don't you think? *laugh***


End file.
